The Booth Legacy
by FireInTheStars
Summary: Formally "What Happens When Things Change". Rethought and re-edited Who is Sam Booth? And where is Sam's place in the Booth Family Legacy?
1. The Booth Legacy

**Author's Note: So I used to have a story called What Happens When Things Change. Well this is sorta that story, but completely rethought. I hope you enjoy. I am currently looking for a beta for this story. Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, any of the U.S. Military branches I mention. I do however own Sam. Enjoy and review please.**

We Booths have always been servicemen since way back. My great grandfather Booth fought in WW2 as a Naval Pilot during the Pacific War, his brother a Naval "SeaBee" who built command posts on the different Pacific Islands. My grandfather was a Marine in the Korean War and during the Vietnam conflict. My father was a Naval Aviation Electrician during the Cuban Missile Crisis. See a pattern? And that doesn't include all the older Booths and the siblings of my paternal family tree. Well my oldest brother Seeley was the first Booth to be in the Army, but oh, he wasn't just any soldier. Seeley did his best to do the family name proud by becoming a Ranger Sniper. Then Jared, my other brother, joined the Navy, Dad was only too supportive of that decision. And me? Well, I thought it best to carry on the family legacy. So when I graduated from high school at age 16 with a handful of AP credits and a 97 on my ASVAB, I went to go talk to my local recruiter. Ten years later, I am now a Petty Officer First Class of the United States Navy. My post resigned two years ago I now work with my brother at the Federal Bureau of Investigations headquarters in Washington DC. I work with the street task-force, usually undercover and I occasionally work with the HRT bomb squad due to my Naval training and expertise. My career has gone off without a hitch until two weeks ago when my cover was blown and my alias' name was added to the hit list of one of the most powerful gangs in DC. I now walk, with well practiced bearing toward the deputy director's office, my bottle black-brown braid hanging clear down to my lower back, swishing against my jacket. I knock on the door and open the handle only when the clear and authoritative "come in" is given.

"Agent Booth, have a seat please."

FBI Deputy Director Samuel Cullen greets me when I shut the door to his office behind me. I sit, both feet flat on the ground, hands resting atop my knees.

"Your last assignment has brought some concern to not only myself by to others here at the Bureau and so I feel that for the time being, it would be best if I were to reassign you."

Cullen's statement comes to no surprise, the he continues,

"I realize with your Naval training you would in any other circumstances be placed with one of our many HRT units. However, this situation is not that simple. So I am then placing you as a liaison with the Forensic artist over at the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab. Her name is Angela Montenegro, you will contact her and the lab supervisor Dr. Camille Saroyan after you are dismissed from my office. Is that clear?"

My years in the Military have taught me not to talk back but my thoughts are racing with different arguments. This assignment is so that my brother can babysit me and I know it. I, however, reply with a meek but clear 'Yes Sir'. We both rise from our seats and I shake the hand he offers me before I turn to walk out the door. I grasp the handle and begin to turn the knob but Cullen's voice stops me.

"Agent Booth, you're off the streets now, Maria Ayala is dead to you. She no longer exists in this world or in any other. It would be best for you if you started looking like Samantha Booth again."

The tone in his voice became soft and fatherly so I turn around and nod my head and murmurer one last 'Yes Sir' before I shut the door.


	2. The Munchkin in the Lab

**Summery: How will Booth deal with his baby sister's predicament? Also, touring the lab with Bones and meeting Angela and her magic crystal ball ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones... :**

**AN: I miss the magic crystal ball so I'm so using it in this story.**

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

I show the lab's doorman my FBI badge and he waves me on through and I walk into squint heaven. A large platform rises up in the middle of the hanger like room to meet the glass ceiling. I turn to find the Pathology department door open.

_Cam_

My quick strides fine me inside the office, Cam's back to me.

"Is this the office of Dr. Camille Saroyan?" I ask simply, the infamous Booth smirk gracing my lips.

"Yes," she replies as she turns around to look at me, her neutral expression fades into one of surprise as she springs from her chair to hug me.

"Sam Booth! I haven't seen you in ages, you hardly even look like yourself." she exclaims pulling back to look at me.

"Yeah I'm working on that... I assume that Cullen has cleared everything with my being here with you and what not." I ask quickly, _Like ripping off a band-aid_

She nods but before she can get a word out the booming voice of my brother fills the lab as he and his (I can only assume) partner Dr. Temperance Brennan stride through the glass doors. Bickering. I sprint towards Seeley and launch myself behind him and wrap my hands around his eyes, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Booth, there's a young woman hanging off your back." Dr. Brennan's confused look is completely priceless and has me wishing I had my camera.

"Yes Bones there is."

I grin widely, "Crunch?"

My brother's hands swiftly wrap around mine and he pulls them off , spinning around to face me. "Munchkin!" he replies happily as he pulls me into his arms and spins us around.

"Munchkin what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to still be on an assignment? Should you be here? Are you in danger?"

I hate it when my brother's protective side decides to rear it's ugly head.

"Seeley, seriously, that's way overly protective and your alpha maleness is starting to get a little bit old, ok?" I say placing my hands on his cheeks. "Now deep breath in and out. Me? I'm fine, my cover was blown but they don't know that I'm a Fed, they just know that I was an informant. I'll look entirely different and more like me in less than three hours. Ok? Plus now you can see me everyday and check up on me whenever you want. And this place is like security city I went through five different check points before they'd let me back here. Oh and Cullen said that if I felt it necessary I could have an Agent assigned to me on surveillance. So relax, if you don't you'll get wrinkles in your pretty face." I comment teasingly. Seeley's expression relaxes a bit, but the worry in his eyes is still very clear and present.

"Hi, it's Samantha, right?"

Dr. Brennan seemingly finds this her moment to include herself in our conversation

"It's Sam actually. You must be Dr. Temperance Brennan. My brother and his son rave about you all the time." I remark, catching my brother's reddening cheeks out of the corner of my eye while I extend my hand towards Dr. Brennan.

"Well it's nice to hear that I'm talked about, I suppose. You can call me Brennan if you wish. I was somewhat surprised when Cam told all of us that you'd be working here with Angela. From what Booth has told me about you I hadn't realized you were an artist." her gaze flickers between me and my brother

"Oh yeah, well I'm a Special Forces SWCC by Naval training but I have a college degree in Forensics and I took a lot of art classes in high school. So, I dunno really." I say shrugging slightly.

"Wait, you mean you knew she was going to work here? Bones why didn't you tell me?..." My brother launches into a rant behind me and Brennan's lips curl into a smile

"Welcome to the Jeffersonian."

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbB

"Bones I still don't understand how you knew that MY baby sister was going to be working here and I didn't." My brother has been ranting the same argument for the past few minutes while Brennan shows me around the lab.

"I told you, Cam told all of us, I assumed that Cullen had informed you." she replies casually and then turns to me. "This is the main platform, it's where a large amount of the work here is done. You must have a key card to get up here, we'll get that taken care of for you tomorrow. Dr. Hodgins, our entomologist is around here somewhere, we'll find him later though." We make our way off the platform and towards rooms that look more like offices."My office is over there to the right, but this is where I assume you will spend most of your time. This is Angela's office."

Walking into the office one notices right away that it's not like the rest of the lab. My eyes are drawn to the large painting on the wall facing the door, however the rest of the office is somewhat dark.

"Angela?"

"Hang on a sec sweetie!" a voice calls out from the dark, then suddenly there's a light and a holographic projections coming from a dark cube like structure on one side of the room, then a figure appears in the swirling yellow light.

I step closer to inspect the image, the girl in the lights look frightening similar to myself, or rather a female version of my two brothers combined.

"Well, I didn't do too bad, your jaw line isn't as pronounced but your chin is nice and square just like Booth's oh and you have amazing cheekbones!" exclaims a woman carrying a portable tablet PC. "Oh right, sorry. Hi I'm Angela." She says quickly hitting a button on the table making the holograph flicker off and the lights flash on.

"Hi, I'm Sam.. What was that thing?" I am more than a little intrigued by the holographic machine.

"Oh that," Angela laughs, "That's the Angelator, something I designed, you input the information into the program and it's then projected as a holographic between the two screens to create a lifelike three dimensional image."

Seels comes over and places his hands on my shoulders, "It's her magic crystal ball." he stage whispers mischievously and I can't help but giggle while Angela and Brennan roll their eyes at my brother and his goofiness.

"Tomorrow you'll be getting a hightech crash course on this and all the other programs I use in the facial reconstructions here at the lab and what their different purposes are. And what guys NOT to date here in the lab and in the museum." Angela adds with a wink. Seeley visibly pales and I laugh uncontrollably.

"Ok Munchkin, time to get you out of here." and I'm steered out of Angela's office.

"Woah Booth! Who's the hottie? New girlfriend?" A man with curly hair and blue eyes as bright as his blue lab coat asks and I can feel Seeley's hands tightening on my shoulders and I flinch at the oncoming fury.

"Hodgins, this is my baby sister! Emphasis on the baby and sister so keep the eyes off, k pal?" he practically barks and Hodgins flinches at every word.

"Sam, go home, do your hair and whatever. I'll be by later with Parker, I'll bring dinner and some groceries for you ok?" My eyes match his and I smile reassuringly.

"I'm just going to run to Sally's for some hair color and some stuff for the skin color,k? Love you Seels."

"Love you too Munchkin" he mumbles as he pulls me into a hug and plants a kiss in my hair.

Walking out the wide glass double doors I decide that this won't be too bad of a job after all.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

**So what do ya'll think so far????**

**Next chapter we get to know Sam a little better and we get to see Parker!**

**R and R please I would love input!!!**

**Oh and the next chappy will be up as soon as I type it, a figure out a way to wrap it up, but it'll be up soon.**


End file.
